Dear Baby Girl
by piper maru duchovny
Summary: Mac & Stella with their daughter on their first night alone. SMACK AU!


**Dear Baby Girl**

**Summary: The first night Mac and Stella are alone with their newborn daughter. **

**A/N: Just another great idea that came to me while brushing my teeth. You guys CSI:NY is becoming my addiction. My XF peeps are gonna get mad if I keep neglecting them! LOL!**

**Disclaimer: I own them not and that physically pains me. **

"You know," A deep voice whispered in her ear, "You're supposed to sleep when the baby is asleep?"

"I'm aware." Stella Bonasera leaned back against her husband and his arms wrapped around her; he kissed the crown of her head.

"What are you doing down here all by yourself?" Stella sat on the couch in her flannel pajamas, an afgahan wrapped around her and a yellow legal pad in her lap.

"Writing." Stella explained.

"Writing what?" Mac asked, sitting down next to her on the couch.

"A letter." Stella glanced down at her messy cursive that was smudged by her tears.

"To whom?" Mac wondered.

"You really are a CSI." Stella teased, smacking him lightly with her hand, "Our sleeping angel."

Mac gave a single nod, "She really is an angel isn't she?"

"The most beautiful one." Stella agreed, they had come home from the hospital that morning with a bundle of joy, swaddled in pink. Isabella Grace Taylor. Entering the world at five pounds six ounces and nineteen and a quarter inch long. A whole head of dark curls and bright green eyes; the parents had fallen in love instantly.

"Can I read it?" Mac asked.

"Not this time." Stella said and hoped he wouldn't be offended, "Mother and daughter stuff."

"Okay." Mac smiled.

"I want her to know everything. The story of us. About Aiden, Jessica and the Professor. About Claire. Everything." Stella grinned at him.

"You're amazing. Did you know that?" Mac asked, leaning over and kissing her lightly. She never asked him to forget; all she wanted was for him to live in the moment with her.

"I've heard it muttered from time to time." Stella giggled against his lips and he kissed her fully. Just as they pulled away the baby monitor roared to life with the cries of their newborn.

"I'll get her." Mac stood up.

"Bring her to me?" Stella requested.

"Sure." Mac walked up the stairs to the nursery.

While Stella waited she turned back to her letter, seven pages long and she still hadn't said all she needed to. Her cursive was smudged and messy and by the time Isabella was old enough to read it, it'd probably be illegible.

Mac came down stairs holding the still whimpering child. He bounced her lightly, "I think she's hungry and I don't have the necessary equipment to handle that."

Stella chuckled and held out her arms, "C'mere Baby Girl. Daddy thinks he's funny. You can poop on him later."

"Conspiring against me already?" Mac asked as Stella undid her shirt.

"Absolutely." Stella stroked the baby's curls as she fed. She never knew that she could be so in love with a child, but now she couldn't imagine her life without Isabella.

Mac stared at his feet, his face flushed and Stella laughed quietly, "Geez Mac. You're allowed to watch."

"I feel like I just walked in on a party I wasn't invited to. It's a mother and child thing." Mac shrugged.

"Sit." Stella demanded.

"Yes Ma'am." Mac sat down immediately on the couch, staring at the wall and Stella shook her head.

"Little Girl, your daddy is crazy." Stella whispered and stroked the little girls cheek.

At a loss, Mac grabbed his bass that was sitting in the corner, playing without the amp. He made up the chords as he played and some of the notes were sour, but it was the most beautiful lullaby Stella had ever heard. Isabella slowly quit feeding and fell asleep in her mother's arms.

Mac put the bass back and took Isabella as Stella rebuttoned her shirt. Mac hummed softly as Isabella's little hand closed around his pinkie finger, "I don't think I've ever been so in love."

"Me either." Stella leaned against his shoulder.

"You want to go to bed?" Mac asked, kissing her forehead.

"Nah." Stella shook her head, "I could watch her forever."

Isabella's eyes fluttered in her sleep and Mac traced his finger down her nose, "She's dreaming."

"What do babies dream about?" Stella asked.

"Angels." Mac replied, "Angels and the sounds of their mother singing greek lullabies."

"And their daddy making her a song on his bass." Stella stroked Isabella's hand.

And that's how they fell asleep that night, watching their daughter and wishing her the dreams of angels and the sounds of lullabies in a world that might otherwise destroy the innocent.

**A/N: So uhm. I didn't run this by my YODA's (love you girls) so if it's wrong, it's def my fault. Uhm, hope you're having an AWESOME Memorial Day. I got spoiled by my aunt and got pepsi with vanilla shots! CRACK CRACK I TELL YOU!**


End file.
